


2ND Hand Smoke - 24/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: 2nd hand smoke, Chance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a slight chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	2ND Hand Smoke - 24/05/2015

2ND HAND SMOKE  
LOCATION: Plane   
DATE PUBLISHED: 1992  
BY: Emil Kovac   
CAST:   
\- Emil Kovac   
\- Le Chiffre

BLURB: Taking a slight chance 

In Belgrade, Serbia former scorpion soldier Emil Kovac dressed with a black laced tightened up polished leather boots, black socks to match that were covered by his expensive black slightly tinged grey trousers that fitted his bottom half perfectly. The upper half he wore a brown tinged green long t-shirt with sleeves, at his hands they were tightly fitted with black cotton gloves keeping out the coldness around his entwined fingers. Around his tightly buttoned up collar just under his jaw line it was shielded by a thick layer of black hairs that formed around the mans content face expression leading up to the edges of his ears hiding underneath the dark blue cotton beanie that sat comfortable around his head. He sat in a upright position with his head tilted down looking at some drawn maps of Barcelona’s mysterious forest that took him ages to draw up himself as he flipped through a couple of pages unknowing of his surroundings at the moment. 

Emil raised his brow with a sigh escaping from his mouth looking around himself to the left then to the right stopping in action as he sees a man next to him covered in the grey blanket knowing he had fallen asleep. “Hm”. He whispered deciding to give the reading a rest. He folded up the drawings slipped them into a sealed see-through plastic casing and hid it under the seat with ease of the placement of his hands. He sat back up removing his left hand in front of him seeing the time was 6am in the morning. “Zašto putovanja moraju uzeti dugo - Why do trips have to take this long!”. He spoke in his deep Bosnian accent with a hint of an evoking wine escaping the lips of his mouth with a huff of disappointment.

He entwined his fingers in within his own feeling his spine tingle with fear knowing what he has held up in the compartment above. He diverted his attention away for a moment removing his entwined fingers from his left hand; he slipped his hand in the side of his pocket and pulled out a photograph of a majestic beast that was taken a few days ago. The man beside him hadn’t moved an inch since they lifted off from the airport. Emil looked at the photograph placing his index finger over the photo rubbing it lightly with a smile unaware that the sleeping man had awoke slipping off the covered grey blanket away from his warm body and onto the floor also lifting up the window beside him to have some light shining in on them both as dust particles start to form around in the glowing light.

The man unknowingly looked over at Emil seeing he was in a trance at the photograph in his hands so he decided to speak to him. “Šta imaš svoje ? – What have you got their?”. Emil heard a voice creep into his trance tarring his gaze away from the photograph Emil eyed him up immediately. Emil gaged the mans height to be 5ft 8 ins (173 cm). The weight 18 stones so (114 kg, 252 lbs).His Complexion was very pale. On his jaw line was very clean shaven. His hair was as a crew cut neatly tucked back by the comb he particular used. His right eye was dark brown but, on his left eye it was smeared with a white grey substance all around his iris revealing on the upper and bottom eye lid was a cut in a straight line revealing he had been in trouble once. His mouth was rather feminine one hiding his expensive white shiny teeth, his ears where small but, with large lobes. His hands where small but, well-tended seeing by the nails where cleanly cut to the right size. His suite on the other hand was perfectly sorted with a black tux suite, red t-shirt with long sleeves underneath matching his black trousers and belt that also matched his black flat boots with a little bit of a heel. 

He, Le Chiffre cleared his raspy throat staring into the eyes of the blue eyed Emil before him with a slight smirk. Le tilted his head forward a little feeling the slight tension rise around them. “On je tako veličanstveno – He is so majestic”. Emil nods in improvement with a smile. “On je . tako Majestic- He is. So majestic”. He spoke in deep meaning full words that dawned out longer that. Le blinked his eyelids once making a frown appear. “Zar ne bi trebalo da bude Stags složene emocionalne životinje ? - Aren’t stags supposed to be complex emotional animals?”. Emil nods again with a faint “da- Yeah”. Le removed his hands from his sides wrapping them around his waist. “Čitao sam da su oni kao ekvivalent dijete od četiri godine- I read that they are like the equivalent of a four year old child”. Emil raised his head up with his raised black thick eyebrows that hung over his blue eyes. “Je li to tako ? Čuo sam da su pametniji od četiri godine stara- Is that so? I heard they are smarter than a four year old”. “Hm”. Le huffed removing his hands away from his chest placing them on the edges of his knee caps calmly still looking into the eyes of Emil. “Oni brinu jedni o drugima , oni brinu o okolišu . Oni oprezna kroz žbunje , jer oni ne žele da boli biljke - They care about each other, they care about the environment. They tread lightly through the underbrush because they don’t want to hurt the plants”. Emil smiled again looking away from Le with a half-hearted smile with a creeping laughter as he shook his head at him. “Oni su mnogo poput nas . Ja ću u čast svaki dio njega. Njegov HID će napraviti prekrasan tepih - They are a lot like us. I am going to honour every part of him. His hid is going to make a beautiful rug-“. Emil paused for a moment placing his hands out before him tapping them lightly on the tops of his knees imagining a rug was placed upon them. He then looked back up at Le with a smile as he continued to speak. “njegove kosti nogu može izboriti u noževa. - His leg bones can carve into knifes.-“. Emil paused once more moving his left hand before him closing his fingers together in a straight line before him as his left thumb hung out from the line a bit in his direction as he slammed lightly the edge of his pinky into his thigh indenting a mark by the ripple in his trousers releasing a mark that once was there and quickly removed his hand away from his thigh, he leaned in closer towards Le making him feel innocent in the moment placing his hand under his chin in a serious mannor. “Nijedan od njega će se trošiti - None of him is going to waste”. He smirked cheekily waiting for Le to answer him feeling his precents consume Le in an instant. 

Le backed off for a moment looking away then he turned back to Emil with a questionable thought. “Ne znam kako ćeš se osjećati nakon što ga jesti ? - I don’t know how you’re going to feel after eating him?”. Emil looked into those mysterious brown milky watery eyes, he opened his mouth up revealing a deeper tone that was about to appear. “Jedenje mu ga je u čast inače to je samo - Eating him is honouring him otherwise its just-“. He paused for a moment leaning inwards towards Le frightening him a little with the choice of his own words. “ubistvo – Murder”. Emil sat back leaving it at that for now removing his attention back to the stag photograph leaving Le a tad frightened.

Two hours have passed Emil and Le haven’t spoken since their chat.

Emil was now still sat looking at other photographs at his once prised possessions of the beasts that he has caught in the past. On the other hand Le was looking in his direction again. “Ne možete prestati gleda na njih ne možeš . Ono što si ti neka vrsta - You can't stop looking at them can't you. What are you some sort of-“. He paused fast seeing he had caught Emil’s attention quickly as he conjured up a small gulp leaking down within his ogsofagous into the abyss of his stomach. “Ja sam krenuo na vrat šumi na lov misiju . Šta je sa sebe ? Ako mogu pitati - I am headed to the neck of the woods on a hunting mission. What about yourself? if I might ask”. Le battered his eyes as he quickly thought of something to say. “Ja sam putuju u Barcelona u trag gospodina James Bond. - I am traveling to Barcelona to track down a Mr James Bond.-“. He halted for a moment and leaned inwards towards Emil making sure he could only hear the words. “Vi ne znate ga zar ne? – You don’t happen to know him do you?”. Emil immediately in silence shook his head. 

Emil went quiet for a moment tarring his gaze away from Le, he slipped his hand into his right side pocket grabbing a hold of something small but rectangular, in the mist of silence he popped open the cap, drawled out a cylinder white shape sliding it between his index and middle finger guiding it up in-between his upper and bottom lip getting a better grip around his mouth as the hairs clung onto the object. He removed his fingers away from the cylinder object knowing it was in a steady place, he moved his left hand into the other side pocket grabbing onto a lime green rectangular lighter, he flicked open the lid, he placed it at the end of the cigarette, he pressed down on the red pusher with the tip of his thumb lighting up the end of the cigarette just the way he knew how. 

He drawled the lighter away from the end of the cigarette immediately slipped it back into his pocket vastly getting a inhale of smoke entering his lungs as he took one long puff keeping the air in as he didn’t want people around him to know what he was doing but, he was wrong somebody next to him knew what he was doing. Le felt know he was complete dragged into the life of the man before him knowing he was doing something bad right in front of him. Le knew he was only smoking. He thought about doing one himself but, he sticks to the rules plus he didn’t want to break his cover knowing if there were James bond gang around him watching his every move he will be caught just like that so he stood in his place for now. 

Le looked over at Emil.” Sada nisu uvele samog sebe , moje ime je Le Chiffre – Now I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Le Chiffe”, Emil moved his right hand slipping his index and middle finger clinging onto the smoke pulling it out from his clasped mouth to a shut one as he started into the eyes of the man before him with a smile showing on his face as he gave a slight nod. “Emil Kovac”. He strung out his hand before him over to Le’s side. Le gradually shook his hand and placed his hand back down to his side. “Zašto si pušio ? - Why are you smoking?”. Emil looked back over at him. “Jer ja mogu – Cause I can”. “Ali , znate – But, you know the-“. He paused seeing Emil was right up against the mans face breathing through his nostrils feeling the faint breaths of the man on him with his hand strapped around the mans neck feeling his prescience invade him embracing his washed out cigarette smell clinging onto the edges of his shaken skin. Le froze clamping his mouth shut, his eyes went wide feeling the tension around them both start to settle, he held his breath in on only two strings in his body fearing if he lost one he would faint immediately by the shock of the man grabbing his throat. 

Emil gladly in a matter of seconds of them touching unhooked his fingertips away from Le’s shattered neck placing his fingers onto the edge of his knees in a calm state as he exhaled deeply through his nostrils. “Ja ću uzeti tu šansu – I’m going to take that chance”. Le felt calm once more knowing Emil’s hand wasn’t around his neck feeling safe.

In a brief moment Emil looked back over at him with the kindness of his expression. “Želite li hit ? – Would you like a hit?”. Emil removed his hand with the cigarette in placing it in Le focus point. Le narrowed his eyebrows forward leaning in for the last time inspecting the cigarette noticing it was a Camel Joe smoke. His favrote kind. He raised his left brow revealing a smile. “polovni dim ? – Second hand smoke?”. He spoke more as a question than an answer. “Čuo sam da su najbolje podijeliti sa nekim ali osjeća čudno na svoju ruku , ali , s prijateljem je bolje – I have heard they are the best to share with someone but, it feels odd on your own but, with a friend it is better!”. He insisted. Le thought about it for a moment. Le then removed his left hand up to the cigarette entwining it within his index and middle finger, he grasped onto the smoke taking it away from Emil’s grasp as he removed his hand back down onto his knee cap. Le moved his hand up into the focus point of his mouth, he opened his mouth up sliding in the cigarette in-between his upper and bottom lip taking a quick but controlled draw from the smoke as he inhaled the smoke invading his lungs quickly before removing the smokes end out from his mouth giving the smoke back to Emil feeling the smoke embrace his body with ease as a smile plasted across his face hinting the idea that he liked it seeing Emil catched on with a warming smile. “Vidim da nije bilo tako teško zar ne ? – See that wasn’t that hard wasn’t it?”. Emil smiled changing the hand with the smoke in to his other as he now placed his free hand onto the mans shoulder with a pat.


End file.
